His and He
by Eriko Ivanov
Summary: The life as a top level assassin is a lonely one. Surviving in the urban life is another life that involves solitude. All ‘His’ life, he was faced with the harsh blows of reality. ‘He’ killed to survive in this world that did him wrong. KaixRei AU
1. He saves me

Summary: The life as a top level assassin is a lonely one. Surviving in the urban life is another life that involves solitude. All 'His' life, he was faced with the harsh blows of reality. 'He' killed to survive in this world that did him wrong. Fear, Lust, Betrayal and Wrath were all they knew. A closed heart is a hard one to love, two flaming hearts lace together in tragic harmony. Kai/Rei AU

Rate: M

* * *

Disclaimer: Huh has no authority or ownance of the fandom that is beyblade. Although she really does wish she did.

**Huh:**

Greetings to you all! Ha, and you thought I had gone off and disappeared didn't you? Here's something I typed up over the duration of the holidays. It isn't much but it's something right? Another quite serious approach this time, I hope you guys like it. More notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Mission One

"Target spotted."

_Do you see the target moving in?_

"Negative. He's not going anywhere."

_Alright Dranzer, you know what to do._

"Affirmative."

A silhouette moved along with the shadows, cloaked in dark blue and black attire that went well with the two tailed lather coat he wore on top. He looked around seventeen years old, a young age to be labelled as one of the top male assassins in the world. As 'Dranzer' walked through the alleyway, his crimson eyes watched the aged man that stood by the end. Fiery orbs covered by light and dark blue tresses twisted into a smirk along with his other features, his candle-like fingers reaching down his coat to take out a sleek black gun.

The man's name was Balcov, seen as a threat to his sponsor. Whoever that anonymous sponsor may be, Dranzer was being paid a rather large amount by the mystery man.

He pointed it towards the tall greasy haired man, who seemed to be preoccupied with something else. Dranzer's eyes narrowed as he spotted what the old man was putting his attention on and frowned at the sight in disgust.

It would seem; that Balcov was a paedophile.

His target was, 'engaged' in somewhat violent intimacy with what looked like a boy of about fifteen years old. Balcov took his time to leisurely suck the life out of the young boy as he attached his mouth onto his thin neck. A bony fist was lodged upwards in his long black hair tied in a low and rather unkempt ponytail and the other gruffly pulling at his ragged clothes. The boy whimpered, but failed to decline the assault, his frail hands clutching at the twenty dollar note in his pocket.

Dranzer looked on. Passively watching the scene with his gun still pointed at Balcov, his finger ready to pull the trigger.

The boy once again gave a choked sob, retracting from Balcov once his hand had found its way into covered territory. His bright topaz gaze shut themselves tightly, a trace of a teardrop building by the edge of his eyes.

"O-Ouch!" He cried; his little voice muffled by Balcov's large hands coming over it.

"Quiet you little brat." He sneered, his other hand still buried deep under the boy's pants, "If we get seen by the authorities I'll have to ruin you and your pretty little face."

The boy stared up at him, wide eyed as he nodded once. Shutting his eyes once more, he succumbed to the older man's wishes, biting down on his lip as Balcov gave a pleased smirk and continued to abuse the frail boy that stood leaning against the brick wall.

Dranzer gave the scene a small growl, deciding it was the final straw once Balcov mounted the boy up in preparation to penetrate him. He wanted to kill this man now.

With a final pull of his right index finger, the gun sounded with a silent bang and teared through Balcov's temple and out. Balcov gave a surprised stutter the moment the bullet entered his head, killing him instantly as he fell in a crumpled heap on the ground. As dark red liquid seeped from the fatal wound, Balcov's beady eyes rolled up to the back of his head, leaving nothing but a pale white to replace where his irises one were.

Dranzer held up the receiver clipped to the edge of his coat collar, pressing a button once before muttering quietly,

"Mission complete, I'll have the money collected in two hours by the main park."

The bluenette looked back at the end of the alleyway. Oddly enough he did not hear anything from the young boy that was with Balcov, he had been silent the whole time. He frowned, if he was still conscious then it would mean for him to take another life. Deciding to investigate, the crimson eyed teen walked over silently to the body that lay motionless next to a dumpster and looked down at the wall that stood behind it.

Time stood still as fiery red met with melting gold.

Dranzer sighed to himself and loaded his gun, breaking his gaze from the girl down to the sleek black gun he held with his right hand. Taking another glance at the boy, he noticed he didn't move, as if patiently waiting for him to finish loading his gun before doing anything else. He sat on the ground, his knees rounded up close to his narrow chest, the petite form of his body contrasting with the burly body that lay next to him. The bluenette studied this boy from the corner of his eye, examining the round face, porcelain skin and smooth raven locks. He didn't look much of a street boy; it was rather his ragged and torn clothes that gave away that position.

And then…

"Are you going to kill me too…?"

Two hands paused at their work as blood red orbs looked down at the young boy before them. Dranzer gave the younger a blank stare, proceeding to point the freshly loaded gun in front of his temple.

"I got nothing against you kid. But you saw too much."

To the phoenix's minimal surprise, the boy nodded, lowering his head slowly with a sad smile.

"I thought so…"

Dranzer smirked slightly,

"Such a young kid; wishing to die so freely?"

The boy shook her head, drawing his knees closer to his chest,

"No…I don't want to die. I know well enough that I can beg for my life, tell the police what happened…what he did…what you did…what you looked like. But really nothing will come out of it…" His gold eyes met with his once more, a small smile appearing with his saddened features, "This world never really did treat me very well. I have no one here with me anymore to at least remember me when I leave."

"You seem to have apathy for yourself kid."

"Oh no…I am afraid of dying like everyone else…" He looked down at the ground and at the dead corpse that lay beside the dumpster. "But if you must kill me, then you must. I won't hold anything against you mister, you helped me earlier after all…"

Dranzer's eyes narrowed once more, somewhat puzzled at this young teenager's attitude towards his own life. It seemed true enough that life had not been his best friend for the past fifteen years he had been alive. The phoenix lowered the gun by a fraction, levelling it towards his heart where most of the pain he must have felt was located.

The boy looked up at him, putting on his most cheerful smile that he could muster. His lithe arms stretched out patiently as he waited quietly for the final blow to come in.

"Go on then."

Dranzer frowned, the grip on his gun growing tighter as each second passed by. It seemed wrong to kill someone as young as this. Save for the ones that were at least in their mid forties, he had never been confronted to a forward assassination. He had seen children die, and even aided in the killing of them at times where necessary, but this girl seemed different. He would gladly take favours and kill others to their wish, but…

It seemed…wrong to kill this black haired beauty.

And so, he hesitated.

Dranzer shook his head, confused at his sudden insecurity in shooting a person. For a moment he felt like putting the gun down, leaving the boy alone unlike the other witnesses he encountered on other countless occasions.

The boy remained silent, lowering his arms as if sensing his hesitance.

"My gallant prince isn't as brave as I thought…" he said and lowered his head sadly, locks of black falling over his shoulder.

:BANG:

Silence filled the air. Dranzer's steady hand lowering the gun that had freshly let loose a bullet that now lay deep in the boy's shoulder. The bluenette blinked, staring intently at the street rat with a furrowed brow. He had deliberately missed.

He frowned; he had no idea why he missed. Perhaps it was sympathy? Compassion? All those feelings that Dranzer had hardly ever portrayed to his victims and most definitely not to any others he knew.

Perhaps it was because he really did feel that killing this boy was wrong…

"Stupid kid…" He muttered under his breath, and proceeded to pick up the light weighted boy and slung the raven haired boy over his shoulder, the warm trickle of his blood seeping down Dranzer's black coat. "I'm going to have to keep you under a close watch from now on."

He resumed pondering to himself as he walked, wondering why on earth he was doing such a thing as this.

* * *

**Huh:**

As you would have probably figured out, Dranzer is Kai and poor morbid little street boy we've encountered is no other than our little kitten Rei…

Well there you go. The first, and possibly last chapter. I would like to see if I can elaborate on the experiences between the two. But People will just have to be patient and see what happens. If anyone would be kind enough to give this amateur author some notes on how to improve or possibly guide the stories' outline, feel free to comment.

Review and get a hug. Possibly a cookie.


	2. He wakes me

**Huh:**

Well, looks like I'm back from the positive response in result of the previous chapter. After speaking briefly about the outline of the story with my wonderful genius of a nee-chan (aka: shinigamitenshi) I have been able to devise a basic plan of the story. So we're all good.

HOLY RA! LDYfICTION REVIEWED!

My life is complete…

And another note for my nee-chan, thank so much for beta reading this for me! It means very much that I have such a great author taking her time to look at and edit my work!

Alright, without further ado let's get onto the next chapter of His and He. By the way, this is a definite fiction story as I know nyet about Moscow and the places there. Please refrain from throwing things at me if I get something wrong. This is just all from my imagination.

* * *

Mission Two

As life sprung back into action when the sun came into contact of Moscow's buildings, shops opened as civilians rushed through the streets to reach their destinations. Crooks filed in the alleyways of the south side of town, and businessmen resided safely in the north. It had always been a hidden rule for citizens to stay away from the south side in the simple the fear of their own safety. Gangs, bosses and drug dealers were said to be found there and one did not want to be mixed into the middle of this crowd, no less raise their family in a kind of neighbourhood that had lights out and doors locked at 8pm exactly.

Yes, the south side of Moscow was never a safe one, and it was very much true that there was at least one case of rape, robbery or violence every night. However much the people feared for their lives, it was only ever the upper class that could afford to live in the north side, where taxes were high and dining expensive no matter what form.

So Moscow was plainly a divided city, the low to middle class families despising the upper as they remained ignorant of their fears.

Dranzer among people; was one of the middle class, his apartment on the borderline of the south city. The bluenette actually had it better off than the others further down the dark town, and he was thankful for it in some ways.

His place was large yet plain, nothing to show off about. He lived with what he needed; in the main entrance a large room with a dark cobalt four seater couch pressed against the wall, across from that was a reasonably large and vintage bordered television, along with a simple sound and stereo system. A contrasting dark red carpet was placed in the distance between the couch and television, with his laptop permanently settled down on the far left hand side.

By the left side of the main entrance was the kitchen. It was reasonably sized and easy to move around in. The counters were of a marble blue and drawers a wooden white. Above the kitchen sink was a window that overlooked the other circle of brother buildings behind his apartment. Beside the sink was a small laundry room. His clothes dryer was completely ruined from a previous episode of rage on how to work it properly.

Down the hallway straight ahead was the bedroom which was as large as the living room and a smaller sized office next to it. The bathroom was vintage, the tiles a dark green on the floor and walls painted white. Equipped with a bathtub and shower compartment, Kai was able to keep his variety in washing.

Looking out the window he stared dully into the morning sight, the bustle of workers running through the streets giving him the idea of ants fussing about an anthill. Sheep. All of them. Worthless sheep that lived for nothing but money and the sake of their own survival; these people had no purpose, they just _were_.

Taking another swig of his beer he sniffed and placed the half empty bottle onto the counter of his kitchen, heading down towards the hallway into his bedroom where a certain unconscious figure slept. Buried into the covers was the street boy he had found the other night, still knocked out cold from the bullet Dranzer had given him in his shoulder.

Walking quietly across the timbered floor, Dranzer stared at the boy, his cold eyes skimming across the image. The motionless boy's ebony locks were loose, splaying across the white pillows, some of it covering his face. The black doona covered most of his body, slim and undernourished. Pale skin let the boy stand out from the rest of the darkly coloured sheets, mouth slightly open as he breathed deeply and evenly.

_Shattered angel_… Dranzer thought to himself before sitting down on the edge and sliding a hand underneath the street boy's neck, forcing him up.

"Nnngh…" The younger groaned, disliking the feeling of the doonas' warmth leaving him when he was forced to sit upright. "Wha…?"

Dranzer did not reply, only taking a look at the lithe boy's bandaged shoulder which had bled through with a cerise stain. Frowning, the elder reached his right hand down to tug at the bandages, peeling its' layers off slowly. The other held the ebony locked teen in place, his palm resting on the bare curve of his slouched posture.

Waking up slowly from the rude interruption, the boy looked up and settled his golden gaze towards his carer. Holding a short breath he finally remembered who this young man was, what he had done last night. Biting down on his lip gently in uneasy composure, the boy observed Dranzer's actions. His darkened red gaze was fixed on his task; hardly even acknowledging that a pair of topaz eyes were staring at him intently. Clad in dark pants and a white shirt, the boy definitely knew that his gallant prince was indeed handsome, but this cold and quiet exterior was frightening and it unnerved him somewhat.

"What's your name, kid?" Dranzer suddenly muttered quietly, still peeling the bandages off and coiling the residue around his index finger.

The boy jumped and stared at the bluenette for the longest of times before realising that his captor had asked him a question. Shaking his head softly, the raven haired teen cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

And as quickly as Rei opened his mouth to speak, he closed it again. An expression of realisation dawning on his features.

"I don't have one." He replied just as softly.

Dranzer didn't even look up, his eyes still fixed on the half open wound on the boy's shoulder. It had stopped bleeding and was halfway through closing, seeing this; the bluenette reached down his bedside table and took out a fresh roll of gauze.

"So, what then?" He began, patching up the wound with a soft pad before taping it onto the boy's skin, "What am I suppose to call you?"

The boy looked down at the mattress, his gaze then travelling to where Dranzer's hands were. Candle-like fingers moved across his thinly framed chest firmly as they wrapped the white material around his shoulder, their pressure strong and secure. Wincing from time to time as the bandages wentless than gently around him, the boy cleared his throat again,

"I go by 'Rei' sometimes…"

Dranzer looked up at the boy's topaz gaze eye to eye finally, their flaming hues burning deep into Rei's cool ones. Although a simple and subtly plain gesture, the raven haired boy still took in a sharp breath, suddenly straightening his posture as Dranzer stared at him.

_Fire…He looks like fire. _

"I'll call you Rei then." He stated simply before quickly looking down again, adjusting the sharp clamps that held the end of his wraps in place.

Getting back up, Dranzer walked off, paying no mind as Rei reached out a hand to stop him in vain. Frowning at this young man's quiet exterior, Rei fiddled with the doona beneath him, unknowing of what else to do but just sit there.

"You helped me?" He muttered quietly.

"I don't help." Dranzer replied softly, "I didn't know what to do with you, thus I made some mere… _improvements_."

"You're not going to kill me?"

"I didn't say that kid, don't get ahead of yourself," Dranzer said, this time his tone more harsh than his previous one. "Once I do figure out what to do with the likes of you, you're as good as dead like the rest."

Rei frowned and looked to his left, where the curtains obscured the view of the city. He did not like the thought of being seen as just a thing to play with, but in the end Rei had always been one for the most of his life. In accounts to getting things that he wanted, or just for the sake of sparing himself any more harm, he would always bargain with the opposition when faced with danger. It was this strategy; though simple, was one of his best ways to continue surviving in the streets without too much to worry about.

Perhaps, it would not hurt to try out this method with his indecisive prince…

"Maybe I can change your mind on that mister," Rei suddenly piped up, his form sitting more upright as he kicked away the doona.

Dranzer stopped in his tracks and turned his head slowly towards the boy in what seemed like curiosity, all of a sudden this 'Rei' had some spark into his tone. The bluenette could not help but question his motives once the blanket on his lap was kicked away and those feet found themselves settled down on the timber floor.

"What do you mean by that, kid?"

Rei's eyes flashed a bold yellow, despite his fragile state, and his hair was swept idly over his right shoulder as he padded over to Dranzer quietly. His features were etched with a small smirk, one that would be found on the whores by the south side of Moscow; their eyes blazed with the foul desire for men and their pockets.

Whores were what made this city a corrupt civilisation; it was them that stained the men and women's lives with the urban emotions of over protectiveness, uncensored lust and fraudulent spending of finance.

And it was very clear now to Rei; that he was the very definition of a whore.

* * *

**Huh:**

HA! I'm back into my old jibe; cliff hangers. You must all really despise the term—Who doesn't? Don't get me wrong; I do as well. But it's when _I'm_ the one making the cliff hangers that I just absolutely love them! Heh!  
This chapter was a bit rough on the edges and didn't have much going on. Call it the beginning of a beginning. I suppose this one just served as a backup on what the environment is like around the characters.

Until the next chapter everyone, you'll just have to wait.

Review and get chapter three. Simple as that.


End file.
